


Marvel Girl

by ashangel101010



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Female Armitage Hux, Gen, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Matt the Radar Technician, Kylo Ren is a Mess, Nice Armitage Hux, Not Canon Compliant, Short One Shot, X-Men References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: Kylo decides to get back at Hux by turning him into a woman. It backfires.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Matt the Radar Technician
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Marvel Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing in the Star Wars universe or anything in any universe; I just like writing stories in that universe.

Marvel Girl

*

When General Hux decided to ream him out in public for the third time this standard week, Kylo decided that it was time to get evening. His Master sent him to Dathomir to retrieve a book of magick and one of the spells happen to be about reversing the gender of a mortal enemy. He thought it would be pure agony for a control freak like Hux to find his body greatly altered. Of course, Kylo was smart enough to go on a _secret mission_ away from the ship for a week after casting the spell.

He comes back to find a beautiful, red-haired woman waiting in the hangar. Golden lace shaped into feathers cover most of the emerald dress, while golden heels cover pinkish feet. Her cropped red hair flares around her like a fiery halo.

“Lord Ren?” The woman raises an eyebrow at the sudden intrusion of her personal space.

“You can’t be Hux!” His vocoder nearly shorts out from his whine. The woman just grins with her slightly crooked teeth.

“But I am! And it’s thanks to you.” She gives him a pat on the shoulder with her finely manicured nails.

“Aren’t you going to yell at me?” He loses the ability to breathe when she suddenly hugs him; he can feel her perky breasts press against his chest.

“Without you, I wouldn’t have gotten the nerve to finally ask out this technician I’ve had my eyes on.” Her green eyes move away from his mask as she turns her head to the date in question.

_He looks like me but blond and with glasses! Wait, I know this technician. I’ve seen him watching me in the halls when he’s supposed to be doing his work. WHAT THE KRIFF!!?_

Neither of the Force-nulls can hear him screaming his rage and confusion into the Force. They hook their arms together and walk to their shuttle.

Kylo watches them go, feeling like the biggest loser in the galaxy. 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Comments- Here are the links: 
> 
> This Rachel Grey AMV inspired and helped named this story: [Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O9PQDrl5Ib4&t=160s)
> 
> I was going to go with her Marvel Girl look, back when she was Rachel Summers, but this image of I believe in her Prestige mixed with Hound personas might be the closest to Hux would look as a woman: [Link](https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/1041421909064245248/MNEu_c1y_400x400.jpg)
> 
> I also feel like Hux would enjoy wearing this dress in the Phoenix/Marvel Girl colors, but without the puffiness and long enough to cover her legs: [Link](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1CL_meiCYBuNkSnaVq6AMsVXa1/Amazing-Gold-Lace-and-Dark-Green-Sexy-Prom-Dresses-Beads-Luxury-Evening-Party-Dresses-Robe-de.jpg)
> 
> Oh, Kylo, you just love making your own life needlessly difficult. He angrily masturbates his own frustrations, while Hux and Matt have a grand old time together! Also, I’m going to keep the next one-shot short too, give myself a challenge again.


End file.
